


Petrichor (n.)

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team (Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /will be, 4 boys living in a van and travelling around the country what will they do, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, George's cat has been named "Tigger" by the author, M/M, Multi, Pining, Road Trips, oh and also they brought their cats with them, the poly fic everyone at some point wanted, this is all just really soft tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: Four friends, all on their way to explore in a van, barely experienced with 3 cats to give them company.Roads might get rocky, but the rush of seeing new landscapes would all be worth it, right?Although flowers might not be the only thing blooming...or, a road trip fic of the poly ship many people wanted a fic for at some point or another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 38
Kudos: 246





	1. The start of a journey

**Author's Note:**

> petrichor  
> uk/ˈpet.rɪ.kɔːr/ us/ˈpet.rɪ.kɔːr/  
> NOUN [ U ]  
> the smell produced when rain falls on dry ground, usually experienced as being pleasant

To say Dream was excited would be an understatement.

His plane had landed, and he had all his things. He was prepared for a road trip. Not a classical one, but one with his dear friends. Sapnap, George, Karl and him were going to live in a van and drive around, starting at George’s home. He had the van.

Luckily he was “incognito”, wearing a dark hoodie that almost hung over his eyes, and a face mask. Only his eyes were visible.

Dream’s adrenaline rushed, holding the well-cushioned-out cage with Patches close to his chest, the other pulling his baggage behind him. The cat meows softly, encouraging him. Dream looked around, gazing at the various signs that gave him directions. Now to find out which direction to take.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was none other than Sapnap, ready to meet him in the airport. Somewhere, at least.

**Samsung fridge** _today at 6:34pm_

When are u gonna land?

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 6:38pm_

In about five minutes lol, plane just landed and I’m trying to coordinate out of this hell

**Samsung** **fridge** _today at 6:40pm_

Beeeett, just look out for a dumbass holding a sign with your icon on it, George says he’s coming a bit later to get us up cause traffic sucks

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 6:41pm_

Aight will do

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 6:54pm_

alright im at least outside the building now

(edited)

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 6:56pm_

My hands are shaking lmfao, where u @?

**Samsung** **fridge** _today at 6:58pm_

Exit 1, why are you nervous? Am I that scary? Lol

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:00pm_

No u dumb bitch

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:00pm_

Your less intimidating than Gogy

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:01pm_

Its just cause I cant wait to see you ig

**Samsung** **fridge** _today 7:03pm_

Aww Dream, are you simping for me? :heart:

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:03pm_

stfu, Im not

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:05pm_

Have fun finding me, bitch

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:05pm_

Manhunt irl

**Samsung** **fridge** _today 7:08pm_

... tf you mean ‚manhunt irl‘

**Pissbabyxo** _today at 7:13pm_

Dw bout it

**Samsung** **fridge** _today 7:20pm_

DREAM

**Samsung** **fridge** _today 7:20pm_

I CAN SEE YOUR TALL ASS

**Samsung** **fridge** _today 7:20pm_

CMERE RIGHT NWO YOU BITCH

**Samsung** **fridge** _today 7:21pm_

GIMMIE HUGGIES

The tall stature looked up from his phone and his gaze got caught on a male that was waving frantically at him, a sign in hand with a poorly-drawn version of his blob-persona, captioned with surprisingly neat handwriting: ‚Dream‘

He smiled behind the face mask he was wearing, walking towards the younger with quick steps before dropping his baggage (placing Patches down carefully of course, he wouldn’t dare to hurt her) to open his arms. The brunet who was way too excited for his good was already running towards him, nearly knocking the masked male off his feet by the mere force of his hug. “Dream!” “Sapnap...” The taller chuckles, feeling Sapnap nearly squeeze the life out of him.

„Holy shit... You’re like... actually real.“ Sapnap manages to get out between panting. They turn in circles slowly as they hug. Dream lets out a hearty laugh and in the end familiar wheeze, which only lets the shorter drift off further into fascination as he feels the chest cavity of the other expand and shrink as the other found his statement too amusing to keep quiet.

It felt surreal, meeting his friend and not having a screen behind them. He wasn’t just a mere voice.

„We probably look insane.“ Dream says, gently wrapping his arms around the other to squeeze him back a little in the embrace, which makes Sapnap feel it is the best hug he‘s ever gotten and will ever get. He couldn‘t help but laugh at the other‘s observation though. „Who cares? I’ll hug you whether you like it or not.“ Nick retorts light-heartedly.

They break the hug and look at each other. There were small strands of Dream’s dirty blond hair peeking out from under his hood, making Sapnap chuckle. The taller raises an eyebrow. “whahat?” He asks between a small laugh. “Are you gonna wear that for your whole visit? George will be very disappointed dude.” Sapnap chuckles, watching Dream’s eyes squint as he chuckles. “Pshh no way, I’m just gonna wait until we get somewhere with less... people.” He mutters, looking a little nervous. The taller rubs the back of his neck, making Sapnap subconsciously smile at how *cute* the other was being right at this moment.

Sapnap’s heart couldn’t help but jump excitedly. Dream did hold a lot of value to his identity, and Sapnap was just as glad that he was one of the few people he trusted so much he would soon hold the secret in his heart forever. He had seen Dream’s face before, but it was always such a nice experience. Plus, their last call with both their cameras being on had been quite a while ago.

Dream looked around and saw a shorter brunet looking around frantically, the face all too familiar as he almost disappeared between other travellers. He smiles softly. George was such a cute dumbass…

“Make sure you get this on camera, it’ll be great content.” Dream whispers into Sapnap’s ear, who nods but is confused as he holds his camera lens on Dream, the taller leading him through the small crowd before Nick also spots George, who was trying to search for them. Dream sprints towards him, getting out his best impression of his usual call in manhunts or many other of their videos.

“Oh George!~” He calls, forming a cylinder in front of his masked mouth with his hands, watching the brit turn to them, before he sprints towards the blond, having no hesitance whatsoever as he hugs him, nearly disappearing in the fabric of Dream’s hoodie as the blond captures George by wrapping his arms around him. Sapnap giggles, still pointing the camera to them as they spin around by waddling, looking more like a couple reuniting than just friends seeing each other for the first time. It was way too soft, and Sapnap’s heart felt like putty.

George breaks the hug and changes direction to charge towards Sapnap, giggling his adorable hiccup-like laugh as he hugs his other friend tight. “Hi Sap!” He greets the other, burying his face in the side of the younger’s neck. “Hey Georgie.” Sapnap could see Dream walking back towards their direction. And if he wouldn’t know better, he’d say Dream was definitely smiling behind his mask right now. But so was he. It felt so amazing… This whole ordeal, like he had waited for this moment for years.

They break the hug as well, and the excited look on George’s face is priceless. George swears he’d never seen eyes brighter than Dream’s in that moment. He knew they were green, but to him they looked like twinkling yellow, just slightly darker than dandelions. “Cmoon we don’t have all day!” He says, pulling the both of them behind him.

Soon, they reached the big van that they would call their home for future times. It was almost too big for a van, more like a bus. George giggles as he sees the amazed expression on his friends’ faces, pulling them to the entrance door, opening it with a turn of keys and stepping up the stairs.

“Wow...” “You can say that again.” Dream chuckles. It was even cosier than they had expected. They have seen the van before, but it had been quite a while ago and seeing it in person was just... different. It felt so much warmer and welcoming, making George giggle. The inside was mostly white and wood-themed, but it also had a rustic feeling to it, with cabinets or door frames being lined with blackish metal. “Feel free to look around, we’re not in too much of a rush yet.” George says, and Dream was the first one to move, walking into the kitchen. It was simple, with only the essentials of a stove, a toaster, cabinets that were able to be locked up, a sink and a garbage can that was part for plastic or non recyclables and a compost for plant-based waste. There was a small table that was currently folded up so it wouldn’t block the entrance to the bedroom, and some small stools that didn’t take up too much space, as they were limited after all.

“Wait George, what colour is this flower?” Dream asks, pointing to a yellow flower blooming on the counter in a pot. The blond had a shit-eating grin on his face, but the other’s could only see his eyes squint up. “Piss, just like you.” George answers, crossing his arms and chuckling once Dream pretends like he was offended and gasped. “The flower is yellow.” Dream corrects in a playful way before turning to explore the van further.

Going further, Sapnap now followed behind Dream. The blond passed by the table and opened up a curtain, being faced with an ‘zig-zag’ shaped hallway. On the right was a shower curtain, leading to the bathroom that only included a toilet, since they could take “showers” at lakes/could wash their hair in the sink.

Moving on, there were closets on the left and right for storage. They lead up to another curtain, which Dream opened to reveal a quite big bed. It was just enough for four people luckily, but they would have to cuddle, nonetheless. (which none of them minded, since most of them were quite of a touchy nature). Behind that was the back-door.

“Dude this is so lit!” Sapnap calls out, looking around the bedroom. Vines were spreading across the ceiling, held up with hooks. Fairy lights were also scattered everywhere, and cushions weren’t lacking either. Beside the bed were more drawers for storage, which were reserved for additional blankets for the most part.

“This is going to be so fucking awesome.” Dream mutters and Nick could do nothing other than agree. “True, I’m so hyped.” They concluded their exploration with that, for now. Time to drive.

Dream stayed in the bedroom for a nap and to have a comfy place to stay during driving, while Sapnap joined George in the front, taking the shotgun-seat. Patches was allowed out of her cage but couldn’t leave the bedroom for now, so she napped with Dream during the drive. Not like she was too used to the feeling of being in a driving vehicle yet.

They drove for a little while, Sapnap and George chatting about all sorts of stuff. It was like they’d known each other in person for years, they were so fluid in switching topics and there was no awkward silence like they anticipated to happen at least once. It felt really great.

Dream yawns, gaining their attention as he stretches his body, walking towards them, still a little sleepy from his nap. Patches snaked between his legs. “goood I’m drained~” He makes the two others yawn as well. “Well good, we’re here.” George smiles and focuses for a moment to pull back into the drive-way, pressing his lips together in concentration.

They step out, Dream taking a moment to snap his back, sighing in relief as it cracks softly in response. “Muuch better.”

They take their luggage up the stairs and leave it in the living room for a moment, Dream quickly being distracted by George’s little kitten, already spoiling it as soon as he gets here. Patches also seemed to be interested in getting to know the smaller cat, approaching it enthusiastically. She quickly gave up on that though, once the little kitten looked scared.

The kitten seemed to be just as delighted to meet Nick and Clay as well though. The kitten pats it’s paws against the mask as the blond picks it up and smiles behind the mask, letting the kitten go before getting up, looking over at the two in the kitchen, Sapnap having a glass of water in his hand. “Sap, George, c’mere real quick.” Dream calls and couldn’t help but chuckle as they turned to him. He waves them over, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Here goes everything.

He unhooked the strings from his ears, that held his mask up to his face, dropping the mask. He took it into one hand and chuckled, running a hand through his hair to try and fix it. He heard footsteps and he looked up, his emerald eyes meeting the ones of his friends, who looked at him in disbelief.

They both looked taken aback, but Clay didn’t see any negativity behind it. That lifted an incredible boulder off his shoulders.

The corner of Sapnap’s mouth twitched up and he giggled softly, pulling Clay into an unexpected hug, Clay smiling sheepishly and pressing his face into the side of Sapnap’s neck. Sapnap broke the hug and was smiling like an idiot (in love), both Dream and George blushing when their eyes met.

Bright green met warm brown, and George felt like he just stared at the sun for too long in pure admiration.

„George say something!“ Sapnap whisper yelled, making Clay giggle and George’s blush increased. „Y-you’re really pretty, Clay.“ George compliments, not making steady eye contact but Dream flushed red either way. „Facts!“ Sapnap chuckles. „You two are blushing so hard~ Jesus.“ Sapnap pokes their cheek, Dream rubbing the back of his neck and George rolling his eyes.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” George asks, and both of the others agree.

“See I told you!” Sapnap calls to George triumphantly, watching the protagonist kiss the girl with some upbeat music diddling in the background. “There was no way they wouldn’t have gotten together, they were sooo into each other Georgie.” “Tch, whatever.” George rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. They were huddled together on George's couch, Sapnap sitting in Clay’s lap, leaning his back against Clay’s front, who was playing with the brunet hair of the youngest, not paying much attention to the content on the TV. George was leaning against Dream’s side, his eyes closed now as he relaxes for a little.

“Dude I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Sapnap confesses. “Karl’s going to be there and we’re all gonna have so much fun.” He smiles, Dream humming in mere agreement as he threads his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, braiding it with idle movements.

George chuckles tiredly. “Assuming we’re gonna have any time tomorrow and you and Karl aren’t going to be all over each other like the lovebirds you are~” The brit teases, yawning.

“Oh shush, you should’ve seen your own face when you saw Dream.” Sapnap retorts back, Dream laughing. Things weren’t so different after all.

“Boys play nice, this way we won’t survive in the same household.” He finished the braid in Sapnap’s hair, George giggling as he spotted the carefully crafted braid.

“Sap, Clay’s braiding your hair.” George tells on Dream, Sapnap getting up in Dream’s lap and running a hand through his hair, undoing it. “noo!” Dream whines, making all of them giggle. “My hard work dude!” Dream pouts at George, gaze accusatory.

George sighs. “I need to feed the cat but I’m so tired and this is way too comfy.” He complains. “I’ll feed him, where’s the food?” Clay asks, getting up with complaints of both Sapnap and George.

“Wait you’re gonna leave me with this idiot?” George asks, shaking his head in acted disappointment. “It’s in the pantry.” Clay nods and walks into the kitchen, hearing soft taps of paws behind him. He takes the cat food and first fills one bowl with water and the other with food, setting it down and sitting down beside it to accompany the cat while eating, petting his head.

“Sorry for leaving you waiting little guy.” Dream coos in a soft voice and the kitten finishes his food before tumbling towards Dream, leaping into his lap. “So cute...” He mumbles. “Like owner like pet, hm?” The cat meows and paws at Dream’s shirt, who picks up the kitten to carry it to the couch.

As Clay reaches the couch he spots his two friends, asleep and cuddled together. Dream’s heart melted, the kitten meowing. “Shh hold on.” Clay whispers and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture. He sends it in their group chat, Karl being online almost immediately. Which wasn’t that concerning, since they were in different time zones. Clay sits down beside the two, petting the cat in his lap, which was close to falling asleep. 

**Dreeaam~** _ today at 10:49pm _

Cutiess

***1 attached image***

**Jacobs** _ today at 10:51pm _

AWW <333 I wish I could be there rn :(

**Dreeaam~** _ today at 10:54pm _

Sap wouldn’t stop simping over you, we’re all hyped though! :)

**Jacobs** _ today at 10:57pm _

That’s so cute, hope you guys get sweet dreams, gn <3

**Dreeaam~** _today at 11:01pm_

Gn karl <3

Dream chuckles softly and soon enough, Sapnap opens his eyes, turning in George’s arms and looking up at Dream. “Aren’t you cold?” The younger whispers, George still snoring beside him. Dream smiles and shrugs. Sapnap leans down to whisper something in George’s ear, who looks adorably out of it as he sits up and rubs his eyes, looking over at Clay and the cat before shifting to rest up against Clay, curling up against his side, sighing in comfort. Clay wraps an arm around the brit and takes a blanket to place it over him, George cuddling against him further before falling back asleep. Patches jumped up onto the couch and curled up against George’s abdomen.

Sapnap yawns and picks up the kitten from Dream’s lap, taking a cushion and pacing it down on Dream’s lap before laying his head down there, placing the kitten on his chest and putting a blanket over himself and the pet as well. Dream smiles at the adorable sight. “Goodnight.” He whispers before resting his head against George’s and falling asleep.

Sapnap woke up first, the cats long gone to roam around the house. He found himself curled up against Dream, half in his lap. The blond held a sleeping George protectively by his side, and Sapnap nearly squealed at how adorable they both looked. George had his legs tangled around Dream’s right one, both of them having the cutest bedheads. He fished for his phone, snapping a picture. George mumbles something in his sleep that Sapnap couldn’t quite make out, before George whimpers and clings to Dream, shivering. Probably not because he was cold, the blanket around him was thick and preserved a lot of heat.

Then something surprised him, Dream, who he thought was asleep, opened his eyes, frowning at George’s shivering. Sapnap watches him pull George close cautiously, like he was fragile almost, pulling the brit into his lap and wrapping one arm around him, the free hand caressing the brit’s hair. He was whispering something that certainly made George relax, judging by how he stopped shaking. Dream let the shorter rest against him, his eyes glancing over at Sapnap, who quickly pretended to be asleep.

He could hear Dream chuckle under his breath before he felt the blond’s hand on his head, caressing his scalp and god Sapnap was a sucker for it. They both fell asleep again after a while.

Now George woke up, by the sound of his phone. He yawns and is met with a chest when he opens his eyes. He takes a moment to take in his surroundings, his heartbeat quickening as he notices that he was cuddled up in Dream’s lap. He saw Sapnap curled up beside them, his face resting against Dream’s side, who had a hand on his head.

“Morning Georgie~” He heard a sly voice above him, making him squeal at the low and groggy tone.

“Clay?” George guesses and he feels a soft rumble in the chest against him. “Hm?”

“Did I get clingy?” George asks, voice quiet as he heard the snores from Sapnap next to him, Dream still gently threading his fingers through the Texan’s hair.

Dream chuckles softly and George felt warmth spread all over his body, trying to control himself. “You just seemed a little cold, so I wanted to warm you up a little.” Dream told him as a half-lie, since the caring intention behind it was the same.

George smiles and looks up from Dream’s chest, snuggling against it so his cheek rubbed against Dream’s collarbone. Dream blinked in disbelief, there was no way that this was real, with George looking like an angel awakening…

His hair was ruffled and some strands crossed over his forehead in such an imperfect yet perfect way. His skin gleamed and the pale colour had a slight tint of pink to it and some freckles danced like bright stars across the bridge of his nose. His eyes seemed to beam and spark with comfort and his smile was so sweet Dream’s teeth began to hurt.

“Thank you for that.” George whispers and it is so genuine that Dream melts almost physically. Right, George needs to stop being such a cute goofer, or Dream was going to be a melted marshmallow by the end of this.

George pulls away and looks over at Sap, chuckling. “Sappy~” He coos and slides off Dream’s lap to sit next to Nick, gently lifting Dream’s hand to run his own fingers through the soft strands, occasionally gently flicking his shoulder. Sapnap grumbles something. “5 more minutes Gogy…” Nick was definitely not an early bird.

“Sap you need to get up or we’re gonna miss Karl.” George whispers, next to Sapnap’s ear and the brunet is up, sitting and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “How late is it?” “8am” “George you’re a bitch.” Sapnap states with an accusatory look, making Dream chuckle. They had plenty of time, Karl would arrive at the airport around 11am. “You owe me cuddles.” “Oh no, Clay, help!” George squeals as Sapnap wraps his arms around George’s waist and pulls him close to him. George clings to Clay before his grip loosens and he’s pulled away, Sapnap now clinging to George like a little Koala-baby, humming in satisfaction.

Clay giggles even more. “You brought this upon yourself Georgie.” He states and leaves the couch to stand up and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water, George calling after him, being over-dramatic while doing so.

Sapnap tries to avoid gazing at Dream, but it was hard. Really hard. The blond-ish brown’s hair was perfectly messy, and he’d love to run his fingers through it.

His body was warm and radiated comfort and safety, and Sapnap wanted to hold onto it forever so all bad dreams would be out of mind and sight.

His eyes twinkled so adorably when he got excited, and he giggled in a higher voice whenever he was happy about something.

It was little things he had noticed over the years of their friendship, all written mentally in the back of his mind, like a little safe-space in the corner of his mind to think about if he ever got sad.

Dream had fetched himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter, yawning after a sip of it. He felt something soft winding itself around his calves, and looked down to see George’s kitten, smiling.

The kitten sat down and looked up at him, licking it’s paw before rubbing it behind it’s ear, meowing at him expectantly. Dream took this as a ‘please pick me up big human’ and scooped the little pet up, giggling as it adorably nuzzled his cheek.

They were soon joined by faint footsteps and George came into the kitchen, still waking up as he waddled to the sink to drink some water as well. Clay stepped aside, taking the brit’s sleepy state into account.

“Morning Georgie.” “Morning..” George’s voice was groggy and he was audibly tired.

“morning baby~” George coos at the cat with a glass of water in hand, scratching it gently beneath the kitten’s chin. The kitten purrs immediately at the pleasant attention, swaying it’s tail underneath Dream’s nose. “You seem to be a great cat mom.” Clay teases a bit. Oh what he would give to be that cat right now...

Patches strutted into the kitchen after George, snaking around the brits legs and purring softly before drinking up the remains of the water in the cat bowl.

"They are my baby, so in some way you are right." George responds before he scratches behind the cat's ears. "I wuv him~" He coos in a sweet baby-voice, nuzzling his and the cat’s noses together. Unbelievably adorable, it was unfair to be that cute in Clay’s eyes. Yet he simply only giggled at the baby voice and leaned down a little, letting a hoodie string dangle in front of the cat’s face. He wanted to see if they were willing to play with the “stranger” or human that brought them food last night instead of their owner.

The cat perks up at this and swings at the hoodie string, he was trying to catch it as it swayed. George chuckles at this and shakes his head. Clay was having the time of his life, seeing the small grey paws swing at the dangling strings, hence why he was smiling so brightly.

He leaned closer to the cat in his arms, making it a little easier so the cat would be able to catch it. His darkish blonde hair hung over his face a little.

George glanced at Dream’s hair (he was previously trying to avoid looking at his bright eyes and/or handsome smile) and looked at it, amazed at how fluffy it could be. Meanwhile, the cat finally manages to grab the string and immediately puts it in his mouth to bite and nibble on it. Dream leaned down even more so he wouldn’t drag the cat up, letting him nibble on the string.

George chuckles, watching the pretty duo... Oh how much he loved them. "He's a little chunky, but I love him" He says, smiling tenderly. Dream nods in acknowledgement, letting the cat rest against his chest. He gently rubbed the cat’s belly with his thumb, seeing if that was safe territory or not. “Chunky boys are the best boys.” He just says, voice quiet as he was fascinated almost.

“Agreed, you and Sapnap are no exception.” He says, unironically meaning it. Although he toned it like more of a sarcastic reply.

Dream cackles at that, leaning a bit closer to George, scratching behind the cat’s ear. “I didn’t think they were going to warm up to me this quickly.” He says quietly, as if to keep it a secret from the cat. George felt his heart pump a little higher at how close the other male was.

"I guess cats know when to trust people" he mumbled and petted the cat too. "And I trust you a lot clay, so they might get the right ‘vibes’ from you."

Clay’s heart ached at those words, which only the cat might notice. “Aww George you’re so sweet~ You’re gonna make me bluush~” He teases subtly, but his heartbeat was speaking a different language. After a moment of silence, he says: “I trust you too, George.” His hands were a little shaky as he hesitantly pressed the back of his hand against George’s wrist, which was so close due to the brit petting the cat as well. Clay’s chest felt unbearably hot. “I’m glad I can trust someone as much as I trust you..” George huffs out a weak chuckle and moves his hand down to place it on top of Dream’s. Platonic contact, right? That must be what Dream was trying to achieve. "I'm really happy you decided to visit me... us..." He cheers and giggles softly.

Dream was blushing crimson at this point. “Trust me, I’m glad I had the courage to visit. And thanks for... accepting me... the way that I am, both of you.” He says, referring to his face. His eyes twitched up a little to look at George.

“Clay we love you, why would we-“

“Goooood morning love birds!” Sapnap giggles as he steps into the kitchen, yawning and putting an arm onto George’s shoulder, who looks at him with acted disgust. Dream chuckles simply. “Morning Sapnap.” He greets the youngest, emptying his glass of water and setting it down.

“Morning.” George mumbles and rolls his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a small smile.

Sapnap ruffles George’s hair playfully. “Seems like you got some good rest.” Dream remarked. “Dude are you kidding? With angels like you next to me, cuddling me? How could I not.” Nick responds, chuckling. “But also the thought of meeting Karl is making me really excited.” He admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Clay, what did you send in chat last night?” George asks all of the sudden, looking up at the taller from his phone. Dream cocks up an eyebrow and chuckles. “Nothingg that I remember in particular.” He lies.

George holds up a picture of him and Sapnap cuddling, legs entangled and George clinging to the younger, his fingers tangled in the Texan’s shirt while the other had his arms around him, George laying half off half on top of Sapnap. Dream stifled a laugh and Sapnap gasps. “Geoorge!” Nick sings and looks at the cute picture. “Aww...” The youngest seemed to really like the picture, admiring it. “Can we hang that on the fridge?”

George frantically shook his head. “Oh no way, that is not going on the fridge.” “Why not? It’s so cute, look...” Sapnap pouts and gives George puppy eyes, making the older rub his temples with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine, after we pick Karl up, okay?” Sapnap nods, whispering a triumphant “Yes!” under his breath.

  
  



	2. Rainy hours spent in happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now they're finally on the road.  
> Although everything seemed to be going pretty alright, the rain didn't seem to sit alright with every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I'm currently working on multiple works since I've had trouble focusing on one and school has been sort of a bitch... Hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. It isn't as long as the previous one, but I still hope you enjoy!  
> Comments are appreciated! <3   
> (ty all sm for your support so far)

Driving to the airport had been a time where many conversations had sparked. Although Dream and George mostly got to listen to Sapnap’s rambling, they both silently agreed to let the youngest be as excited as he wanted to be. They were excited too after all, meeting Karl.

Dream had ditched the mask for the reason of not wanting to look like a criminal in public again and test if Karl would still recognise them. It seemed to work just as well, since Karl still pretty much immediately found and recognised Sapnap and George. After connecting the dots he had pulled Dream into a tight embrace as well, as he had done to Sapnap and George previously. (Sapnap had gotten the most definite longest hug out of all of them, but it wasn’t like George and Dream were going to blame them.)

There were three cats on board now. 

Beside Tigger and Patches, who were very well acquainted by now, Karl had brought a quite older and calm team member to the ‘cat crew’. He had long, grey fur and looked as wise as Karl liked to describe him. He went by the name “Cinder”.

Cinder seemed to adapt to the energy of the two other kittens quite well, luckily enough.

After returning to their humble abode, the four, or better yet the seven of them, decided to spend their last night in stable homes inside the van. Plus George had already made the effort to get his house clean so they could leave the second keys to the neighbours (until they would return) without much to worry about.

Their first night was spent huddled together in the back of the van, a cuddly mess of fur and skin. Remember how the bed was ‘just enough’ for four people? Well yeah, now, with Cinder, Tigger and Patches on board, it was a little more difficult.

Tigger had made himself quite comfortable resting on the height of George’s collarbone, his lower half covered by the hoodie George wore to rest. His paws hung over the brit’s shoulder almost too adorably.

Patches had made herself comfortable on Dream’s bare stomach (as his shirt had ridden up), curled up and perfectly content. Although both Dream and her feared a bit by the fact that George and Sapnap had a high chance of decreasing the space for Patches, alias squishing her.

Cinder was lazily draped across Karl’s thighs, who’s hand gently moved through his fur until Karl eventually fell asleep at last. Cinder had always been a calming factor for him, and now was no exception.

Dream was stretched out, snoring but miraculously not bothering too much. His arms must’ve been numb at this point, seeing that they were squished beneath Sapnap and George. His breath made Patches rise and sink a little as she rested on his stomach.

George was resting at his right side, cradling Tigger in his palms with his head on Dream’s chest. The tallest had an arm cautiously and protectively wrapped around him. The brit was curled up quite a bit in contrast to Dream, his right leg resting angled over Dream’s hip.

Sapnap was resting on Dream’s left side, head tucked in under Dream’s arm. On his chest was Karl’s head, comfortable as ever. The Texan had his hands tangled in Karl’s hair, having also lulled himself to sleep with the soft feel of the other’s chestnut locks.

Karl was laying on his back, hands resting on his own stomach, with Cinder lying very close nearby. His ankles were crossed over Dream’s, ever so slightly gifting him warmth. Dream was pretty much the human embodiment of a heater.

They woke up feeling almost dazed, like they couldn’t quite fathom that they were about to start a journey... just the seven of them, the van and the road in front.

After breakfast, which consisted of orange juice and waffles, they decided to split up times for today, so one person wouldn’t have to drive for the whole day. Their general plan of direction was north, to the woods. They didn’t have an actual plan and exact road to drive, they just wanted to see spontaneously where the van took them. The only thing they had marked on their map for now were camping spots for them to park, as well as gas stations and water sources to refill their tanks.

Dream decided to drive first, since he seemed to be the most awake out of all of them in the morning.

After about 10am, Dream and Sapnap switched so Nick would drive them farther with Karl’s company in shotgun.

The clouds on the sky had thickened up and covered the oh so faithful sun. They could already see the clouds of heavy rain approach them, so it wasn’t long until they were driving through the streets covered in rain. It slowed down their speed a little, since Sapnap both didn’t want Dream and George to get dizzy as well as slipping off the road, even if it wasn’t that tightly curved.

Dream had lit a lantern to place beside the cats’ food bowls, giving them food and water and some pets, because he just couldn’t resist. He had noticed how dark it had become at 11, it was almost like it was already evening.

He decided to check on George, who had insisted on staying in the back after breakfast, editing some videos they had filmed in advance. It didn’t seem all that bright beside the fairy lights back there either, mood-wise at least.

George didn't really have appreciation for rain. He found it sad, that the usual bright and ‘colourful’ sky was painted a dark and bitter grey, the rain softly splashing onto the asphalt in overlapping rhythms, creating little rivers. He sometimes found it soothing, like the sound of the rain, tapping on

his window as he would just sit by it, headphones in his ears, which were almost silent to not drown out the sounds from the cold outside.

Yet now, the rain was strong and almost intimidating, the wind howling outside. Occasionally there would be a deep thunder, as the sky before lights up.

George rests his arms on the windowsill, a deep frown placed on

his lips, his eyes half lidded, tiredness pulling at them. He sighs internally.

He's torn from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the frame to the bedroom.

„C'mon in", he invites the person behind the curtains.

He hears some soft thuds of feet before the bed sinks behind him. George doesn't bother to turn around.

„George?", the familiarly deep voice calls him, sounding mildly concerned and tired.

“Hey Clay.”

“You wanna... join us for lunch?” His friend asks with a gentle voice, sitting down more comfortably on the bed, next to George, facing away from the brit.

“mhm, in a minute.” The other responds, mumbling softly. “The food’s gonna be cold in a minute, Gogy.” Dream states, and George could hear the faint encouraging smile in his tone. “You guys can eat without me, I’m fine.” Dream sighs lightly. “Come on now, Sapnap is gonna kill both of us, at least try what Karl cooked...”

“It’s not that much about the food...” George sighs and turns around, Dream doing the same. The younger looked at him with a concerned gaze. “Would you like to talk about it? I don’t judge.” Dream says, honest. He scoots a little closer to George. George shrugs. “I dunno, I’m not sad about anything in particular, the weather just got me a little unmotivated I guess...” He admits and Dream nods, smiling softly. “I think I have an idea to cheer you up.”

“I don’t like the sound of that...” George made himself clear.

Dream giggles and pulls George up from the bed by his wrist, dragging him along the very front of the van, hearing Sapnap and Karl giggles, deep into conversation.

“Nick, do you think we can stop somewhere close to here? I wanna go outside for a little.” Dream says and Sapnap nods.

Dream rarely experienced rain back in Florida. Not even near to this extent by a chance. His idea of rain were humid and warm summer nights and barely cooled down, heated asphalt outside his doorstep. He would spend hours standing on his balcony and getting drenched in it, until he would go outside to change into dry clothes.

He loved the rain, different from George.

George always saw rain as a blockade to stay inside and do nothing. It was very common and he was very much sick of staying inside a dark home and just watching the raindrops fall onto his windows. It unmotivated him ever so, and seeing it so early on in their journey made him feel like it was almost a bad omen.

And yet, Dream insisted so strongly on going outside to enjoy the rain and practically drown in it, probably catching a cold as well.

He didn’t even insist on wearing a jacket, which was beyond George’s understanding.

Yet, George was even more surprised to see how happy Dream was in such a dull scene. It... it was weird, George didn’t think people would ever be able to get so happy over rain. It somehow changed some of his perspective, like there was a benefit now, to see the rain... He got to see Dream happy.

Said man was splashing around like a man-child, his excitement almost visibly fluttering in his chest. It was like his body was too small for his positivity, as he jumped around so contently. George almost swore he saw the clouds split for thin stripes of sun to paint the scenery in front of him, and Dream, a beautiful golden colour. He was torn from his absent thoughts by Dream’s voice between the padders of raindrops hitting asphalt.

“Dude this is sick!!” Dream cheers excitedly, flapping his hands in front of his chest. He jumps around in the puddles around his sneakers, his head tilted back to face the raindrops, blinking to prevent them going into his eyes. He giggles, arms stretched out as he spins, enjoying the rain pattering onto his skin and clothes, soaking him thoroughly.

He tilts his head back to face forwards, holding a hand out to the other three. “Cmon, it’s fun!” The blond invited them to the sidewalk beside the parked van, his hands still stimming happily, the brit shivering at the suggestion alone. “No way, I’m gonna freeze.” He complains and Sapnap scoffs.

“Don’t be such a sore, look how happy Clay is.” Sapnap points out and points to the blond who was jumping in the puddles, shaking his head rapidly, splattering water everywhere thanks to his hair.

“Aight fine.” George complies and yelps as Sapnap grabs his hand and pulls him to the sidewalk, giggling as Dream turns to them, smiling like the goofball he was. Karl had followed quickly after them, laughing as well from how contagious Dream’s was. At this moment, Clay very much had similarities to a little golden retriever, his face shining bright.

That cuteness was quickly destroyed though... as he stomped down into a puddle in front of George and Sapnap, getting both of them wet. “Oh you are so TOAST!” Sapnap yells and runs after the blond, George giggling as he shivers a bit as his body grows a little cold, the icy temperature running down his spine.

Sapnap and Clay stayed on the sidewalk safely enough, Sapnap catching up with Dream and snatching him back by the waist, the Floridan yelling something while laughing simultaneously. His hands reach out to George for help as Sapnap hugs the soaked blond, spinning as the Floridan is lifted from his feet. George smiles, rubbing his arms as goosebumps raised the hairs and he felt the liquid gather on his skin.

“Cold?” Karl asks, hood still pulled over his head. He pulled the hood down with one hand and glanced at George. George nods softly and Karl swiftly pulls the hoodie over his head, holding it with now still a shirt on. He motions George to lift his arms before he pulls the sleeves over the brit’s arms, George gasping internally at the soft and warm fabric encasing his skin as Karl pulls the sweater over his head. “Hope that’s good enough.” Karl says, blushing as he runs a hand through his hair, which is now getting wet.

George pouts a little and pulls the sleeves over his hands, pushing his arms together and raising them above Karl’s head, building a little bit of a roof for the other. He didn’t want Karl to get soaked as well, and even though this gesture wasn’t effective, it certainly was very wholesome and noticed. Karl giggles and takes George’s forearms, pulling the brit close for a hug to keep warm and a little less wet than previously with just standing plainly in the rain with only a shirt.

After getting soaked in the rain they decided to get inside and change into warm and dry clothes, leaving the wet ones on a heater to dry. Leaving them out on a string for the wind to dry wasn’t a current option after all.

Since the small portions they had for lunch still left them kind of hungry, George decided to cook as well, so he could at least contribute a little bit of help.

The pumpkins he bought in advance seemed to really save him some tedious dinner and left him to do something more... Simple, but still very effective. He was very at peace while cooking, oddly enough. Seemed like Dream managed to change more than one perception of the rain for him after all.

“Whatcha cooking Georgie?” George heard before he felt two arms around his waist. Clay. Speaking of the devil. George felt the other’s chin on his shoulder, making him chuckle as the taller glanced into the pot of orange creamy liquid, which George was currently pureeing.

“Pumpkin soup.” He answers, reaching to let his fingers hover over salt, pepper, curry and several other spices that were tame enough to not burn his friends’ and his own tongue.

“Pumpkin... Soup?” Dream questions and George only hums, nodding.

“You don’t sound so convinced about that...” George giggles. “You can try it and see for yourself.” He offers, taking a spoon and dipping it in the pot. “I need a taste tester after all.” He adds and Dream leans over his shoulder more towards the spoonful, opening his mouth. A small “ahh” came from the dirty blond.

George gently cupped Dream’s chin and put the spoon into his mouth, Dream closing his mouth and tasting the creamy liquid. He hums in thought, George looking at him for either a good or a bad reaction to the taste. “Aand? Does it meet your standards?” He asks jokingly and Dream nods eagerly, swallowing it down before taking the spoon out of his mouth. “It’s really really good, when did you learn to cook so well?” He asks and George blushes.

“Thanks, I got some copies from my mother’s recipes from when I moved out and thought I could try them out since I’m not cooking for myself now.” Dream smiles at him and sets the spoon down, making George shiver a little as his heartbeat quickened. Dream’s hands were still on his hips but they moved up to his waist as he leaned over to set the spoon down, both of their bodies pressed together.

“Your mother has incredible taste, then.” Dream compliments. “When is it going to be done?” He asks.

“Depends on if you still think it needs some salt or something, otherwise I’ll be done in like... 10 minutes but that’s just letting it rest on the stove.” George says, turning the stove down so he could let it sit and it wouldn’t burn at the bottom.

“Weell can I help you somehow? Don’t want you to do all the work by yourself.” Dream offers his help. George considered it really sweet.

“We still need to set the table, so you can get 4 bowls and glasses, I’ll get the cutlery.”

“Aye aye captain!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I can't guarantee a consistent flow of updates to this but I'll try my best to keep it going!  
> Comments are extremely appreciated and are really helpful for me!  
> Ty for reading <3


End file.
